Suspiros
by Sayo Rio
Summary: Kôga es joven, romántico y marica. Miroku es joven, mujeriego y codicioso. Sin embargo, Kôga está enamorado de su amabilidad. Shounen-ai.


**Se titula:** Suspiros.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Con la pareja:** Kôga/Miroku.

**Es una historia tipo:** One-shot.

**¿Está completo?:** Sí.

**En un rating de:** No menores de 13 años.

**Se resume en:** Kôga es joven, romántico y marica. Miroku es joven, mujeriego y codicioso. Sin embargo, Kôga está enamorado de su amabilidad.

**Copyright:** InuYasha es una creación de Rumiko Takahashi, quien junto a otros adjuntos es la única que recibe una bonificación económica por todo aquello relativo a esta serie anime. Esta historia es de mi creación, y aunque no recibo ninguna bonificación económica por la misma, espero que de igual manera sean respetados mis derechos de autor.

**Advierto que:** Hay Slash (relaciones homosexuales), OoC (personajes con carácter alterado), AU (se desarrolla en un universo alternativo), Crack!Pairing (parejas fuera de lo común –o lógica-).

**Recomiendo que:** Por favor, tengan en cuenta que TODOS LOS ESCRITORES TENEMOS DERECHO A SABER QUÉ SE OPINA DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, SEA CON UN COMENTARIO, FAVORITE O ALERT. No dejen de compartir las ideas de que tengan al respecto de esta historia.

**Les aclaro que: **—Conversación —descripción—. _Pensamientos._

Las canciones ligadas a esta historia son **She's the One** para Kôga, y **Make me Pure** para Miroku, ambas de **Robbie Williams**.

_Suspiros por Sayo Rio_

—¿Nuevo por aquí?

—Recién acabo de llegar.

—No te preocupes, las alumnas son muy condescendientes con los profesores jóvenes y atractivos —aseguró guiñándole un ojo. Kôga se sonrojó, también se preguntó si aquello fue un coqueteo o un simple acto de compañerismo.

—Katō Kôga, será un placer trabajar con usted —se presentó sonriendo ampliamente al que parecía ser su compañero de oficina, y estiró su mano mientras avanzaba al escritorio contrario.

—Takahashi Miroku —devolvió estrechando la mano ofrecida, notando a su compañero algo atorado por sostener una pesada caja con sólo un brazo—. Pero bueno, lo mejor será que te ayude a instalarte —ofreció tratando de tomar el contenedor, sin embargo Kôga se lo impidió señalando con su cabeza hacia la puerta, provocando que los gráciles cabellos largos se balancearan en el proceso, haciendo imposible el no mirarlos.

—Afuera hay otra igual de pesada, sería genial que me la acercaras antes de que se la roben —informó con humor manteniendo la sonrisa aún.

—Muy bien.

Tal vez debió pensar mejor su respuesta, porque la caja no era igual sino el doble del peso y lo suficiente capaz de desgarrar su espalda. Miroku inevitablemente suspiró, recordando que lo hacía para ser amigable…

_-*. /-\ '/ 0_

—Hey Kôga, ¿Cómo la llevas? —preguntó Sango a medida que se acercaba con un gran fajo de copias.

—Hasta ahora bien, al parecer las novatadas son sólo entre estudiantes querida Coral (1) —bromeó el moreno, alegre de verle las luces a su amiga—. Gracias por traerme los exámenes tan rápido —expresó recibiendo las hojas para chequear que no hubieran corridas de tinta.

—Ni que lo digas, que en algo tenía que poder ayudarte. Lamento mucho no haberlo hecho cuando te instalaste —ofreció sus disculpas con las manos en posición de rezo, inclinándose un poco al frente, sin saber que le estaba dando una magnífica vista de su culo a Miroku, quien luchaba por controlar el impulso de su mano maldita (2). Kôga, ajeno a la lucha interna del hombre contra sus perversos deseos, simplemente sonrió con levedad en un gesto de aceptación.

—No te preocupes, Miroku me dio una mano —explicó haciendo un gesto al susodicho. Éste rió estruendosamente con nerviosismo, maldiciéndose por el sudor que se asomaba en su frente.

_Hablando de manos, y miren con quién precisamente… _—Hola Sanguito —saludó con la voz en hilo, consciente del tirón en su pantalón, bien disimulado por el saco.

—Buenas tardes, grandísimo abusivo —le espetó fríamente, mientras cruzaba sus brazos y cuadraba sus piernas, cuyas formas resaltaban por la falda que las cubría hasta las rodillas.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —cuestionó Kôga con una ceja alzada.

—¿Oh, aún no te enteras? —preguntó ácidamente Sango, saboreando la manera en que Miroku palidecía—. Este señor de aquí tiene una enciclopedia mental de los traseros de todas las mujeres de administración y el profesorado, porque los ha tocado todos —expuso con saña.

Kôga miró fijamente a Miroku, y mientras la mujer creyó haberle abierto los ojos a su amigo para que no tuviera una amistad con un depravado que pudiera arruinarlo, con lo buen muchacho que era, en realidad le descubrió al hombre de larga cabellera cuáles eran los límites de su relación con el amable hombre que era su compañero de oficina. Apenas reparó en el pequeño suspiro que exhaló, pero sí entendió muy bien el agujero que se abría paso en su estómago.

_-*. /-\ '/ 0_

—¿Café? —ofreció Miroku.

—Muy poco japonés, pero sí, gracias —aceptó Kôga, haciendo una mueca cansada que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Su compañero de corto cabello negro correspondió la morisqueta con una igual de agotada.

—Bueno, no puedo menos que ser un buen compatriota, trayéndote un poco de esta agua sucia que la publicidad desea hacernos creer es café.

—Vaya, no sabía que fueras uno de esos ponketos resentidos —bromeó, dirigiendo sus perezosos ojos al computador de nuevo.

—No lo soy, pero convivir con ellos todos los días, tratando de meter algo en sus mentes ocupadas en la política –aunque lo nieguen- ejerce su influencia sobre mí.

—Entonces los exámenes que te estás esforzando en redactar, dudo que sean apreciados.

Apreciando el gesto divertido que se vislumbraba en el rostro de Kôga, Miroku le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice, seguidamente se estiró y aparentando indiferencia absoluta comentó—: Yo aprecio el tiempo compartido con mi fiel amigo casi lobuno —Kôga profirió un sonido indignado—, puesto que en casa nadie me espera después del fallecimiento de mi padre.

—Entonces haré uso de la lealtad que corre por mis venas para acompañarte en esta larga noche de trabajo —un pobre intento de ánimos, ambos lo sabían, pero era bienvenido luego del sobrecogedor silencio que los invadió—. Después de todo, apenas son las 6pm.

—Ay, y tanto que nos falta por terminar —se lamentó Miroku, consiguiendo las risas de ambos.

_-*. /-\ '/ 0_

—¿Miroku, qué haces aquí? —cuestionó mirando directamente a los ojos azules, casi buscando la respuesta que el portador de los mismos estaba retrasando a la vez que fingía revisar su portafolio. Incapaz de alargarlo más, suspiró y encaró a su nuevo amigo.

—Bueno… Hoy tienes que impartir clases al diplomado, y dijiste que estás tan atorado que preferías adelantar algo en la oficina. Mi casa está vacía, yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que decidí venir a darte una mano. ¿Qué te parece? —su titubeante sonrisa más que divertir a Kôga (aunque lo hizo) le enterneció, a la vez de la gentileza que denotaba este gesto como su brillante mirada. La garganta le escoció por la resequedad, mientras tomaba consciencia en que nadie había estado allí antes para acompañarlo, y ahora este estúpido aparecía de la nada, con su molesta deferencia, a probarle que tal vez estuviera equivocado. Maldito hombre con sus arranques de amabilidad que por poco lo ponían de rodillas, tal cual lobo con el rabo entre las piernas.

—Está genial —respondió con un suspiro, la frustración ocultándose tras sus cansados ojos. Atrajo una enorme carpeta marrón hasta sí para pasársela a Miroku—. Necesito que busques allí un examen de Watanabe Hikari, tengo que encontrarlo porque no me quiere creer que sacó un 7.

—No es la única alumna difícil de la universidad —comentó por seguir la conversación. Estaba más interesado en observar la triste expresión de Kôga, quien ajeno a su escrutinio permanecía perdido en unos pensamientos que, Miroku en su ignorancia, no intuía se referían a él.

_-*. /-\ '/ 0_

—Me gustas, mucho —declaró Kôga, ratificando las sospechas que habían provocado aterradores escalofríos en Miroku, al verlo dirigirse inmediatamente a su escritorio con un ramo de rosas que le era ofrecido por unas manos callosas, contrarias al delicado rostro que le observaba decidido.

Recuperándose rápidamente del shock (cierto era que por primera vez se le declaraba un chico, pero no era verdaderamente el comienzo de su carrera como Casanova), Miroku respondió en un susurro serio—: Pero tú a mí no —acompañando a sus palabras, con ambas manos denegó las rosas, empujándolas delicadamente contra su amigo.

—Lo sé —afirmó éste a medida que una expresión sombría se perfilaba en su rostro, sin opacar la decisión que destilaban sus ojos—. Pero quiero que lo sepas. Por favor acepta las flores —rogó—, su color es símbolo mis sentimientos. Si no te los entrego, no podré deshacerme de ellos y continuar con nuestra amistad.

Sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido por ese rechazo implícito, y cuidándose de no demostrarlo, Miroku tomó las flores.

_Vaya, nadie había renegado así de sus sentimientos hacia mí… ni Sango._

__-*. /-\ '/ 0__

—Es de oro puro —aseguró Miroku a Satô Bankotsu, un amigo de larguísimo cabello azabache trenzado y mirar arrogante, que conoció en el bar al que frecuentaba. Casualmente, era ése el lugar donde se encontraban.

—¿Seguro? La última vez me aseguraste que era cera de la original y cuando traté de limpiar mi alabarda, ni siquiera pude despegar la pasta —relató el interpelado, a cada palabra brillando más la desconfianza en sus ojos. El profesor río levemente, atusándose el cuello de la camisa con un dedo debido a los nervios.

—Te lo juro, me lo han regalado. La gente normal no miente en esas cosas…

—Como tú sí lo haces —interrumpió Bankotsu con un suspiro de resignación. Sacó su billetera y de ella extrajo 800 yenes, que procedió a colocar en las manos del ambicioso Miroku—. Tienes suerte de que no le haya comprado nada a Jakotsu —acotó venenosamente, y sin más se levantó antes de que el barman lo notara.

_Ahí te dejo la cuenta, pendejo._

El otro hombre se preguntaba mentalmente qué le habría visto Kôga, tanto como para regalarle un reloj en apariencia de oro -algo que no hacía falta explicar a su _adorable_ cliente- escondido entre hermosas rosas rojas. Sobretodo sabiendo las inclinaciones de su mano maldita. Pero bueno, el dinero nunca estaba de más.

_-*. /-\ '/ 0_

—¿Qué planeas, Kôga? —cuestionó Miroku mientras era arrastrado por los pasillos de su edificio.

—Que no te pases la navidad solo emborrachándote por tu padre —respondió presionando el botón del ascensor que los conduciría al estacionamiento. Los ojos de Miroku se entrecerraron en una mirada cálida—. Vamos a cenar a un buen restaurante, nos pasaremos la noche bebiendo y quejándonos de los alumnos, y cuando el local cierre y nos vayamos a un bar, te emborracharás en serio por tu padre. Yo te cuidaré —aseguró orgulloso, sin darse cuenta que aún sostenía el antebrazo de Miroku, disfrutando de su calor.

—Vamos entonces —animó el hombre de cabellera corta, entrando al coche junto a su acompañante y colocando en la radio un clásico de Robbie Williams: Make me pure. Era su canción favorita debido a la facilidad que tenía para identificarse con la letra; al girar su rostro hacia la palanca de cambios para poner en marcha el vehículo, percibió por el rabillo del ojo la sonrisa complacida de su amigo, y no pudo menos que entonar alegremente el coro:

Oh Lord, please make me pure/ Oh Dios, hazme puro  
>but not yet pero no aún

_-*. /-\ '/ 0_

—Baila conmigo —pidió Kôga. Miroku no pudo más que reírse, pensando que la botella de vino consumida ha sido mucho para su amigo; todo es culpa de la comida que aún no ha llegado, beber con el estómago vacío no ha de ser saludable.

—Estás desvariando —le dijo divertido—. Todos nos miraran como a unos locos.

—Claro que no, todos están mirando como a unos locos al grandote de pelo rubio y al sarnoso que están bailando —para ilustrar sus palabras señaló al mismo punto en la pista que la mitad de los comensales observaban. Miroku obedeció, sorprendiéndose al instante de analizar a los hombres que danzaban tranquilamente al ritmo de la balada—. Con tales monos de circo pasaremos desapercibidos. Vamos, que es navidad.

Si bien bailar con tu amigo y compañero de trabajo frente a un restaurante lleno a reventar, producto de las fiestas, no era su idea de una celebración navideña, se levantó bajando el suéter azul que se le había subido por estar reclinado sobre la mesa, ofreciendo su mano con reticencia. Kôga sonrió brillantemente, mostrando sus prominentes colmillos –razón por la cual lo relacionaban con los lobos- y aceptando sin dudar la proposición, para proceder a dirigirlos a un rincón lejos de su mesa pero bastante discreto.

When you get to where you wanna go/ cuando te diriges al lugar donde deseas ir  
>And you know the things you wanna know y sabes las cosas que deseas saber  
>You're smiling estás sonriendo

Pese a su poco gusto por dejarse guiar en la pista, el castaño permitió al azabache guiarlo entre las pocas parejas que los rodeaban, obteniendo así pocas miradas adustas. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de su pareja de baile, apegándose al cuerpo que danzaba junto a él, aferrado a su cintura, disfrutando de la pieza que les ambientaba. Kôga suspiró entonces, sabiendo que el amor por aquel hombre sólo fue aletargado.

_Estúpidos heterosexuales._

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Miroku, preocupado por la triste exhalación que percibió contra la sensible piel de su cuello.

—Nada importante —calmó Kôga, reprimiendo el nudo en su garganta con una sonrisa falsa.

When you said what you wanna say/ cuando dices lo que quieres decir  
>And you know the way you wanna play y sabes el camino que quieres seguir  
>You'll be so high, you'll be flying estarás tan alto, estarás volando

—Disculpen, creo que se han equivocado de mesa señores —informó Miroku, observando al hombre que ocupaba su silla. Este dirigió la mirada a la que probablemente era su señora esposa, interrogándole de forma muda.

—Lo siento joven, pero el camarero nos ha ubicado aquí —le participó entonces la dama, entrecerrando los ojos al ver lo cercanos que parecían los dos hombres.

—Debe haber un error —contrarrestó amablemente el profesor de corta cabellera, tratando de llevar la situación con tranquilidad, pero fallando miserablemente a medida que se cuestionaba interiormente por el destino de sus alimentos.

—Espérame un momento Miroku, ya vengo —avisó Kôga entonces, dejando a los otros tres en un tenso silencio.

Afortunadamente regresó pronto, trayendo consigo a la pareja homosexual que corto tiempo atrás fue la sensación de la noche, junto al gerente y un mesero, conversando los unos con los otros.

—¿Entonces esta era tu mesa, Kôga? —preguntó el hombre de rubísimos cabellos, tan largos que llegaban a sus rodillas, siendo resaltados por su vestimenta blanca y azul, que hacía lucir su piel más pálida, mientras que acentuaba los primeros ojos ámbares que Miroku viera en su vida.

—Sí Sesshômaru, mi amigo y yo nos dirigimos a la parte trasera —señaló el discreto lugar con un elegante gesto nada parecido a sus bruscas maneras habituales— para bailar un poco sin molestar a los clientes. Cuando volvimos nos encontramos con los encantadores señores en nuestro lugar, algo un poco extraño tomando en cuenta que tú mismo me reservaste esta mesa.

—Esto debe ser un error entonces —sentenció el hombre de larga cabellera negra, tan desordenada que parecía tener una naturaleza igual de salvaje que sus fieros ojos negros. Era casi una cabeza más bajo que el hombre rubio al que sujetaba de la mano sin pudor, pero no por ello menos esbelto, tal vez un poco más musculoso.

—No se preocupe señor Inuyasha, este lamentable incidente estará resuelto inmediatamente. Los señores serán reubicados en una mesa cercana a la que usted y el señor Sesshômaru ocupan —ordenó a toda prisa el gerente, sin perder la elegancia propia que debe aparentar alguien de su cargo—. Espero estén de acuerdo conmigo al informarles a los señores, igual que a esta hermosa pareja —añadió mirando al matrimonio—, que su cena va por cuenta de la casa.

—Sí señor —respondió el mesero, captando la indirecta.

—Hablando de nuestra cena —la voz de Kôga volvió a hacerse escuchar, esta vez trasluciendo un poco el tono autoritario que acostumbraba a usar—, hemos consumido una botella entera de vino y no hemos recibido información alguna al respecto.

—Eso cambiará —afirmó Sesshômaru, su mirada fija en el gerente, dándole a conocer la orden implícita en sus afilados ojos—. Mientras tanto, dirijámonos a la mesa para que nos relates los rasgos de tu mesero encargado.

_-*. /-\ '/ 0_

—Entonces conoces a los dueños del local —rió Miroku, dando cuenta de su copa de vino con la mano derecha. Su izquierda, a sólo unos centímetros del meñique del joven de larga cabellera, era observada por éste con molestia; si tan sólo estuviera un poco más cerca, podrían tocarse.

_Mierda… ¿Pero qué carajos estoy pensando…?_

—Pues en realidad conozco a Sesshômaru del instituto, luego se enrolló con Inuyasha y desde entonces sólo sé de ellos cuando se pasan por el local, porque ni en Facebook (3) dejan sus señas —bromeó Kôga, cortando el primer trozo de carne, sin darse cuenta del letargo introspectivo del que Miroku salió. Vaya que el cambio de locación les hizo bien.

—¿Se entretienen mucho?

—Sí, cogiendo todo el día —respondió con la seriedad pintada en el rostro. Ambos se observaron circunspectamente durante unos segundos, antes de empezar a carcajearse estridentemente. Inuyasha, unas mesas más allá, dejó de comerse con la mirada a su novio para alzar su copa en honor de ellos; ambos correspondieron el gesto, perdiéndose del gesto hastiado que dibujó Sesshômaru.

_-*. /-\ '/ 0_

—Hace frío —se justificó Miroku ante la mirada interrogativa que Kôga le lanzaba, debido al brazo que había cercado sus hombros cariñosamente sin preverlo siquiera.

—Tienes razón —coincidió el de larga cabellera castaña, pasando su brazo por la cintura del otro. El camino a la acera contraria donde estacionaron el auto, jamás le había parecido tan confortable a Kôga.

Ya dentro del vehículo el silencio les inundó. Las horas eran altas, tanto como el nivel de alcohol que circulaba en sus venas y que los mantenía a ambos con los ojos en la carretera.

—¿Sabes? Ya no quiero ir a ningún bar, prefiero emborracharme en casa, pero no quiero hacerlo solo. ¿Por qué no me acompañas? —sugirió Miroku con voz pastosa, sin mirar a Kôga por temor a cometer un estupidez al volante—. Tengo un montón de botellas sin abrir en la licorera.

—A buen lugar se va tu sueldo, coño, en alimentar nuestro alcoholismo —se burló dando su beneplácito implícito—. Por lo menos es mejor a que lo gastes en conquistar a cualquier niña bonita que se te pase por el frente —masculló tan rápido que el conductor apenas pudo entenderlo.

—No acostumbro a desperdiciar mi dinero en citas que no sean sexo asegurado. Y además, desde hace tiempo que no busco a ninguna niña bonita —mencionó mirándolo al rostro, aprovechando que el semáforo estaba en rojo. Cuando la luz cambió, los ojos volvieron al lugar del que los de Kôga no se habían despegado: la carretera. El momento de enfrentarse, azul contra azul, pasó entre ellos, y aún sabiéndolo no fue capaz de permitir que sucediera.

_No le creas, sólo te lo dice porque está borracho._

—¿Kôga, por qué te enamoraste de mí…? —preguntó Miroku, recostado contra el hombro del interpelado, a medio camino de llevarse el vaso de vodka a la boca. Éste no lo miró, se concentró en la pared de en frente y la hermosa figura de Buda que la adornaba, puesta sobre un pequeño altar.

—Porque… —empezó, sintiendo la garganta reseca— Porque cuando no te comportas como un idiota… —entonces dio un trago a su tequila, esperando que este le diera un poco del valor perdido—. Eres amable.

Amable, ¿Cómo una simple palabra puede… abarcar tanto? Nunca nadie lo había descrito de esa manera. Su padre solía decir que era talentoso, las mujeres acostumbraban a remarcar que es un sinvergüenza, pero este hombre, su nuevo y hasta ahora más valioso amigo, se ha enamorado de él por ser… _Amable_. ¿Pero qué le pasaba al mundo?

—Kôga, debes estar bromeando.

—¿Lo estoy…? —rebatió este mirándolo a los ojos. Justo ahora, aquél instante que dejó perder en el auto, pasó. Azul contra azul se encontraron, incredulidad contra resignación, y el mundo pareció ensamblarse como por arte de magia.

Kôga estaba enamorado de Miroku. Miroku sabía que Kôga estaba enamorado de él. Tan simple como eso. Kôga no esperaba que Miroku le correspondiera, menos cuando éste no podía concebir que pudiese ser amado, que pudiese ser aceptado de esta manera. Kôga sabía que Miroku no iba a cambiar sus manías, que no era homosexual y que sólo lo veía como un amigo. Y ahora Miroku sabía que ese trato amable, esa habilidad para continuar con su amistad, perpetuando el lazo que los unía, era la razón por la cual Kôga lo amaba. No había secretos entre líneas ni complicados delirios amorosos, no habría despedidas forzadas o explicaciones extralimitadas. Ellos sólo… No necesitaban ninguna parafernalia ni cliché amargo, si podían mostrarse el uno con el otro tal cuales eran.

Entonces, entendiéndolo todo por fin, Miroku suspiró. Y la vida continuó su curso.

Epílogo

Pronto las fiestas acabaron y los horarios escolares volvieron, reuniéndolos una vez en torno a las paredes de su oficina compartida. Los días siguieron su curso, y su amistad continuó su camino. La situación no podía describirse como una ignorancia a sus propios sentimientos para llevar al bien común, sino más como la aceptación de estos. La vida continuaba, ellos seguían adelante.

Es sólo… Que la soledad tenía sus días de máximo apogeo donde deseaba asfixiar a Miroku, hundirlo en un túnel de desesperación y melancolía. Afortunadamente, Kôga estaba allí para rescatarlo. Y él estaba allí para rescatar a su amigo con tendencias lobunas, apenas este le miraba de refilón exigiendo su ayuda.

De algún modo, nadie jamás había estado ligado a Miroku de este modo antes. A veces se preguntaba si deseaba estirar los dedos para agarrar la mano de Kôga sólo porque era el único que querría ser sostenido por él. En ocasiones se preguntaba si por culpa de su desesperación buscaba tanto a su amigo. Pero con el transcurrir imperecedero de los días logró entender algo básico en la vida de todo hombre: quería descubrir por qué en sus momentos de mayor necesidad, sólo podía vislumbrar la cara del hombre de largo cabellos.

Este día Kôga caminaba apresuradamente hacia la salida de la facultad, preocupado de perder el último autobús del día por estar adelantando trabajo. Siguiéndole los pasos discretamente se hallaba Miroku, con las manos sudadas, el rostro mostrando un poema a la vergüenza, el corazón latiendo nerviosamente y la mente repleta de temores. Fuera por cuestión del destino o por simple casualidad, un grupo de estudiantes se atravesaron en el camino del profesor Katô, otorgándole la oportunidad al profesor Takahashi de apresar su mano en un torpe apretón.

Sorprendido, Kôga preguntó—: ¿Se puede saber qué carajos estás haciendo?

Compungido, Miroku respondió—: ¿Quieres un aventón hasta tu casa? —y nervioso en demasía, la respuesta esperó, apretando fuertemente con intensión la mano de su interlocutor.

Los ojos de Kôga brillaron en entendimiento, pero sin amedrentarse de nuevo preguntó—: ¿Qué estás haciendo Miroku?

—Yo… Bueno… ¿Qué tal si te llevo a casa hoy, y mañana, y los días que siguen, y vemos qué pasa? —rió como un estúpido, sabiendo que había sido la proposición más ridícula de su vida.

—¿Para que puedas experimentar a ver si eres homosexual? —aventuró con ferocidad, resentido.

—No, para saber si es verdad que de ti me puedo enamorar —respondió con seriedad.

La respiración de Kôga se cortó a medida de que iba entendiendo que había estado esperando esta oportunidad como a nada en su vida. Por eso sólo… Sólo asintió, dando su beneplácito, rogando por no arrepentirse en la mañana.

_Acabose._

**Notas Finales: **Carajos. No creí que algún día podría terminar esta historia. Cada vez que me sentaba a escribirla la trama se volvía un poco más complicada, como esos sueños de laberintos que no tienen final. Afortunadamente, encontré la copa sin rastros del Dark Lord. Oh, bien. Gracias a todos aquellos que han llegado hasta aquí, y si tienen alguna espina clavada por lo que leyeron, no lo duden:** OPINEN ^^**.

PD: Prometo que no me pondré a llorar =).


End file.
